The Doctor's Prisoner
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Melissa Hart...the unwilling companion. When she is tried and convicted for a crime she didn't do. A certain Time Lord must play her gaolers. Will Melissa grow to respect and even love her guard? Or will she continue with her absolute hatred of him and her determination to bring him down.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prisoner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who of take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoy my lastest fanfic! I imagine Melissa to look like Ruby in season 4 of Supernatural. Please review at the end.**

**2950AD- London**

Melissa ran for her life as far as her leather boots could take her. She ran right across the fields and made it to the shelter of the woods. The fugitive was panting uncontrollably as she tried to escape. Melissa Hart was 27 years old and had long brown hair which came half way down her back. She was very beautiful, with fine features and light blue eyes which almost shone through the darkness. Upon her finger was her wedding ring, she'd been married for 3 years and had a two year old son called George.

As she made her way deeper into the woods, the moonlight illuminated her surroundings. Melissa heard the sound of the Judoon approaching her. She was innocent but that didn't matter to those thugs, as long as they collected they're bounty: her. Her twin sister, Nora stood her up, she framed her. Nora disobeyed a huge time law and now she'll have to answer for it. Where was Nora? She had no idea, the only thing she cared for now was getting away from the Judoon. They were getting closer, she ran as fast as she could but it was too late.

"Freeze! Melissa Ryman- you are under arrest" one of them shouted as they pointed a gun at her, making her freeze with her hands in the air.

They surrounded her, one of them managed to cuff her. The light of a helicopter shone the scene as they descended upon her.

"I'm not guilty of these charges!" Melissa protested.

The head Judoon began reading her, her rights. Melissa sighed in defeat, tears threatening to fall from her face. They took her into the helicopter and took her to a secure facility. She was thrown into a bright, white prison cell, with padding on the walls and a glass that only allowed them to see her. She was given her prison number:

_Prisoner 30_

That's all she was now, a number. Before she was arrested Melissa was a captain on military spaceships. So she was Captain Hart to her colleagues. All she could think about was her husband, Reece and her son. Her son would have to grow up without a mother. Her trial was set two days from now. Her twin had committed a huge crime and had blamed it on her. She'd torn the time line of an enemy and murdered them. The whole thing was caught on film so it looked like she's done it. Since her twin had disappeared she was the only person they could harm.

Her lawyer was called Mr Donald, Melissa knew he was being paid off too so it only hurt her, helpless cause more. So really there was none to turn to. As they day of the trail arrived Melissa prepared herself for the worst. Was it going to be execution? A life time imprisonment? The truth was nothing that Melissa could of ever expected.

"The jury has decided that this court is inadequate to sentence you for your crime. So we are giving you a five year imprisonment with a Time Lord. As your crime is against they're people, he should be the one to guard you" the Judge announced.

"Time Lords are extinct" Melissa mumbled.

"All but one"

"Melissa Georgiana Hart, you are sentenced this day to spend five years guarded by a Time Lord. Do you have anything to say?"

"I'M NOT GUILTY!" Melissa roared.

"The court says that you are...you will begin your punishment this very minute. Guard escort her"

"Please no! It was my sister, Nora!" the innocent persisted.

But it was too late the guard had already teleported her out of the courtroom. She reappeared in the prison, awaiting her guard...

**The TARDIS**

Rose Tyler entered the TARDIS and disposed of her bag and ran up to the Doctor who was by the controls. She was beginning to like this new Doctor, having spent Christmas and new year with him. She was looking forward to travelling with the Doctor again, just the two of them like it's always been.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Further then we've ever gone be-" the Doctor was interrupted by a noise coming from the TARDIS.

"What is it?" Rose wondered.

The screen was flashing a distress signal... someone wanted to talk to him. Somebody very important. The Doctor located the signal and flew his ship towards it.

"Someone wants to talk to us, desperately" the Doctor told his companion.

When the ship landed they left the ship and entered the police world. At least a dozen or two Judoon were there accompanied by Melissa who was held at gun point and had chains around her body. It was then that they had they're first glance at Melissa. The head approached the Doctor and explained.

"This woman, Melissa Hart has defied the laws of your realm. Therefore she is your responsibility. She is sentenced to spend five years with a Time Lord, you will act as her guard" it stated. "Do you accept that responsibility?"

The Doctor looked at the woman is front of him, the woman in chains. But they were right, she was his responsibility. Melissa looked at her guard with pleading eyes.

"Please sir I'm an innocent!" Melissa begged.

"SILENCE!" the Judoon shouted, "They always lie"

"I accept that responsibility" the Doctor announced.

Suddenly her once pleading eyes turned into pure hate. The Judoon slapped a metal armband around her wrists, a sign of her imprisonment.

"If she tries to run all you have to do is think of her and she'll immediately be at your side again. If you let her free by choice then you will face the penalty. If she tries to attack you she will feel a wave of an electric shock"

The Judoon shoved her to the Doctor, her arms and legs no longer bound apart from her band. Melissa wanted hit the smug look off the Doctor's face. Rose looked a little more sympathetic. He roughly took her by the arm and took her into the TARDIS. When Melissa entered she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Welcome to the TARDIS Prisoner 30" the Doctor said as he let go of his captive.

The Doctor and Rose walked up the controls, leaving Melissa to take it all in.

"But it's just a box!" she cried.

Rose was trying to suppress a giggle at the familiar reaction. Melissa ran up to them and started kicking the machine violently.

"Oi!" the Doctor yelled as he pulled her away.

"Let me go!" Melissa demanded.

"This is the TARDIS and we are space travellers and we can go anywhere" the Doctor waited for her reaction.

"Am I meant to be impressed?" Melissa shrugged.

The Doctor frowned at her comment, clearly not a common reaction.

"This is Rose Tyler my companion" the Doctor introduced

Rose held out her hand for Melissa to shake but she just ignored it.

"Are you married?" Melissa asked.

"No, we're just friends" the Doctor shrugged.

"Course you are" Melissa rolled her eyes, "So how is this going to work?"

"Your my prisoner for the next five years so you can come with us on our travels"

Melissa reminded him of some companions he had long ago. She wasn't the first unwilling companion to enter the TARDIS. Long ago he was discovered by some teachers called Ian and Barbara and so he had to kidnap them. He was sure Melissa's stay was going to be an interesting one.

"Great" Melissa muttered sarcastically.

"Do you mind if me and Rose just talked in private for a few minutes?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine, go ahead and moan about me. I'll just look around" Melissa reluctantly agreed as she left them alone.

"What are we going to do?" Rose immediately asked when Melissa was out of earshot.

"There is nothing to do, she's my prisoner and as a Time Lord it's my duty. She violated huge laws and now she has to pay" the Doctor explained.

"What so we're going to have her follow us for the next five years!" Rose complained.

"It won't be that bad" the Doctor said unconvincingly.

"I just hope your right" Rose moaned.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just wondering through your ship" came the sarcastic voice of Melissa.

Rose made a jester of strangulation with her hands which made the Doctor laugh.

"I saw that!"

"Show her to a room would you?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"Do I have to?" begged the blond, "Fine I'll go"

Rose showed Melissa her room, it was a rather spacious room with a double bed and a TV. It also had a wardrobe full of clothes that the TARDIS thought that she'd like and a huge book collection.

"Now isn't this better then a prison cell" Rose pointed out.

"It's still a prison" Melissa retorted, "I'm innocent you know"

"Sure you are" Rose patronized in a disbelieving tone.

"I AM!" Melissa snapped, "Did you know that I have a husband and a son"

The Londoner's interest peaked, she felt a flash of sympathy for the criminal.

"Doesn't make you any less guilty" Rose stated in an even voice, "I'll leave you to get acquainted with your room"

Melissa thought about her new life...five years seemed like an eternity. She hated them both more then words can describe. Her son and her husband needed her and she would make sure that she escaped. The doctor is going to regret keeping her prisoner!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prisoner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who of take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**Thank You for all of your reviews, favs and follows :)**

Melissa stood in the control room with her captors as the Doctor took her on her first trip. The Doctor and Rose we're laughing and smiling, something inside Melissa just wanted to hit them. She yearned for her husband and child. Her husband Reece Hart was a Captain as well. He was probably still looking for her. That thought made her heart ache with grief. How was she going to survive with these people for the next five years?

"So where are we going?" Rose asked her idol adoringly.

"We're going 10 million years in your future to the city of New, New York" the Doctor grinned, "How's that for your first trip, Melissa?"

"I can't contain my excitement" Melissa smiled sarcastically.

"Good" the Doctor smirked, ignoring her sarcasm.

The TARDIS landed with a tumble. The Doctor grabbed his coat and made his way out of the TARDIS followed by and eager Rose and an irritated Melissa. When she stepped out of the box she had to hide her amazement. It was beautiful, truly beautiful and beyond her imagination. Rose thought it was beautiful too.

"Oh I love this" Rose smiled gleefully at the Doctor, "Can I just say, travelling with you. I love it"

The Doctor and Rose shared a moment until...

"Oh hand me the sick bucket!" Melissa yakked.

The moment was over.

The Doctor announced that there was a message of his physic paper.

"On your what?" Melissa furrowed her brows in confusion.

"This is a physic paper, it can receive messages and say anything I want. It comes in handy" the Doctor told her smugly.

"Is that all?" Melissa wondered.

"Is that-oh never mind" the Doctor gave up trying to impress her for now.

They made they're way into the hospital and to Melissa's huge surprise all the nurses were cats! Giant, human sized cats, Melissa's jaw was hanging open for a few moments. They were even talking in English to her further surprise.

"Why are they talking in English?" Melissa wondered.

"Honestly, you see a giant humanoid cat and your wondering why it's talking English?" the Doctor cried in disbelief.

"Well?" Melissa was still waiting for an answer.

"It's the TARDIS it gets inside your head, translates" Rose answered for him.

"Alright" she shrugged, like it was no big deal.

The Doctor briefly wondered what would impress her.

"Let's go answer that call then" the Doctor sighed, "It's coming from the ward 26"

Melissa and the Doctor entered the lift but it closed before Rose could join them.

"I'll get the next one" Rose shouted from outside the lift.

"Watch out for the disinfectant- the dis...oh you'll find out"

"What disinfectant?" Melissa panicked.

Suddenly Melissa was drenched she cried out in shock. She looked over to the Doctor who was loving it.

Strange man, she thought.

Then she was sprayed with soap and then dried off. Melissa stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors swung open.

"Now that was lovely!" The Doctor beamed.

"Your a deeply disturbed man" Melissa told him.

"Yep" the Doctor admitted with pride.

It turned out that there was trouble at the hospital and she saw the Doctor save hundreds of people. Did she now she him in a different way? No. Because she couldn't see the man who saves lives and never walks away from danger. All she could see was the man who was between her and her family. She thought he was arrogant and pompous. A man that needed to be dragged down and his blond worshipper too.

The Doctor and Rose travelled around time and space with a moody Melissa in toe. She hated them both and knew that she needed to find a way out of this accursed place. Melissa tried not to think of her husband and her son. George probably won't even remember her when she returned home. Apparently the Doctor was forbidden to travel to her time in case she tried to escape. Her biggest problem was that she wasn't even in her time so escaping wasn't going to be easy.

One thing Melissa knew about her gaolers was that they were addicted to adventure and never settle in one place for too long. They just go wherever and whenever they please. Since meeting the Doctor her life has been in danger three times. Once, when they were running away from those infectious humans. Second when they were on some planet and the inhabitants wanted the TARDIS so they had to run for their lives. The third time is when they went back in time and saw Queen Victoria when a wolf had marked her for a biting. If it wasn't for some priceless crystal she would be dead right now. Melissa didn't think she'd survive the next five years!

"Are you hungry?" Rose asked suddenly, taking her out of her thoughts.

"No" Melissa shook her head.

Rose looked disappointed by her answer and went back to the Doctor.

"Who fancies going to a little restaurant I know in the roaring twenties" the Doctor suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Rose beamed.

Suddenly her phone rang so she took the call. It was someone called Mickey. Melissa watched Rose intently as she took her call.

"We'll be right there" she assured him, as she turned off her phone.

"It's Mickey, there's an emergency"

"Whose Mickey?" Melissa spoke up.

"Mickey is Rose's boyfriend" the Doctor told her.

Melissa raised her eyebrows in disbelief. You wouldn't think that she had a boyfriend by the way she fawns over the Doctor. What kind of boyfriend would be comfortable with his girlfriend going off with a strange, good-looking guy? Well she was about to find out...

...

The TARDISlanded in Mickey's apartment, they'd answered his call. He prepared to see the familiar faces of his sort-of-girlfriend and the man who swept her away, the Doctor. The first person to come out the TARDIS was Rose, she looked happy to see him and greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek. Next to come was the Doctor in his new body which Mickey felt quite threatened by. He just said a friendly hello which Mickey returned. Then somebody else came out...a stranger. A very good looking stranger.

"Who are you?" Mickey said bluntly.

"Ever heard of manners?" Melissa sneered.

"Mickey this is Melissa Ryman and she's my prisoner" the Doctor told him.

"Your prisoner?" Mickey repeated in confusion.

"She's a criminal and I have to guard her"

"I'm innocent!" Melissa protested.

"She always says that" Rose said uncomfortably.

"Well nice to meet you anyway" Mickey lied.

"Whatever" Melissa huffed.

"So what have you called us for?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"There's a bad situation at the school-" Mickey was interrupted by Jackie bursting through the doors.

She hugged her daughter tightly telling her how much she missed her. Melissa's eyebrows were raised and she was suppressing laughter. The Doctor and her shared a look that said 'I know'. When Jackie let Rose go she greeted the Doctor and didn't even notice Melissa until she cleared her throat loudly, drawing her attention.

"Whose this?" she asked immediately.

"Melissa Ryman and I'm your daughter's boyfriend's prisoner" she moaned.

"She's a criminal" the Doctor clarified.

"This is Mickey and this is my mother Jackie" Rose informed her.

"Charmed" Melissa said sarcastically.

There was an awkward moment when everyone was looking at Melissa like she had three heads.

"So what's the issue?" the Doctor asked again.

...

Mrs Hart was the cover P.E teacher for the week. The lucky woman had 26 screaming hormonal teenagers to deal with. In the afternoon she was dealing with a group of year 9 girls. Melissa was wearing a bright red top, black shorts and she was wearing her hair up in a high ponytail. Around her neck was the P.E teacher's most important weapon in fighting rebellious kids: her whistle.

"O.K class" Melissa said it like she was talking to army troops, "In my lesson you will behave or else. I take no nonsense in my class so if any of you are thinking of trying something I'd think again"

Melissa noticed the new science teacher walking towards her. She blew her whistle long and loud.

"Play dodge ball, I'm just having a talk with my colleague here, Go!" she ordered as she blew her whistle again.

She walked up to the Doctor with a smug smile on her face.

"The whistle makes me they're god"

"I need to talk to you, I think Mickey was right about something's going on here" the Doctor told her.

"A boy in class this morning had knowledge way beyond planet earth"

"So what do you think is going on?" Melissa enquired.

"I don't know yet. Have you noticed how well behaved this school is?" the Doctor mused.

"Yeah, I was expecting rebels and hoodies with ASBOS" Melissa admitted.

The Doctor smiled a little thinking that he said the same thing to Rose.

"I'll see you later then" he smiled a friendly smile and walked off.

Melissa sighed heavily, why was he being nice to her?

...

Nora entered the ship to New Zealand. She was going far away...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prisoner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who of take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**Thank you for your responses! :)**

Melissa had gone through many escape plans in her head but they all ended with an electric shock. She hated them both, her jailor and his accomplice. But now she had to put up with Mickey Smith as well. Melissa was sitting in the TARDIS and was watching the odd trio. There was the object of both men's desire, the glue holding them together, the whole excuse for their relationship: Rose. Then there was the man with the sports car, the dashing mysterious man who spirited the girl away. Then there is Mickey: the man who can't compete.

She did actually feel sorry for Mickey. Melissa noticed his pain when she watched them talking. He was always the third wheel. A lot of the time the terrible two forget that he's even there. Sometimes Mickey has to clear his throat to remind them of his presence. He looks like a man who knows he's lost but still battles pointlessly on. Half an hour ago, the Doctor had asked him to press a button on the TARDIS but now he was caught up in a conversation with Rose.

"Yeah. where was that, then? What happened?" Mickey interrupted.

The Doctor and Rose stopped talking a looked at him awkwardly.

"Oh, it was on this er, this er planet thing. Asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there. Er, what're you doing that for?" the Doctor asked in a belittling tone.

Melissa didn't know why he put up with it. She shook her head and got back to her Charles Dickens novel. She may hate the Doctor but she had to admit that he had an excellent book collection.

"Because you told me to" Mickey explained.

"When was that?"

"About half an hour ago"

"Er, you can let go now" the Doctor said in the same tone.

The sooner she got out of here the better.

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey said.

"Ten minutes? Twenty? Twenty nine?"

" You just forgot me!" Mickey exclaimed.

"No, no, no. I was just, I was, I was calibrating. I was just. No, I know exactly what I'm doing"

Suddenly the sound of them crashing erupted their senses, knocking the book out of Melissa's hand.

What now? She thought.

All of the lights and the machinery went out with a bang. It was as if the ship had died. The Doctor started panicking and said that they were slap bang in the middle of nowhere.

"We can't be!" Melissa cried, "I AM NOT GOING TO BE TRAPPED INSIDE A WOODED BOX WITH YOU PEOPLE FOREVER!"

"Well we don't want you here either" Rose snapped back.

"It's not like I can just leave Blondie!" Melissa argued.

"You-" Rose began but was interrupted by Mickey.

When Rose and Melissa were arguing, Mickey had taken a look outside.

"Oi!" Mickey called, "We're in London"

The rest of the odd group joined Mickey outside expecting salvation. It was but it wasn't at the same time. It looked like London and it even smelt like London but something different drew their attention. There were zeppelins in the sky.

"This is not your world" the Doctor stated.

"But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"A parallel world?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different, like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected" Mickey explained.

Rose noticed a poster with her dead dad on it but Melissa wasn't listening. An explosion of thoughts and feelings were taking place in her mind. If they were in another universe then the Doctor was no longer her jailer. The Judoon haven't sentenced her in this world so that shock wave thing shouldn't work and even if it did she wasn't legally his prisoner anymore. She could escape! But what about her family? She can't just leave them. If she tried to escape then she would never see them again.

"Thinking about escaping?" the Doctor drew her back to earth.

"Can you blame me?" Melissa snapped.

The Doctor just shrugged.

Rose looked conflicted but Melissa didn't care.

"We can't be stuck here!" she exploded, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll manage" he said in a optimistic tone.

...

Melissa was reading her book in the TARDIS and Rose was outside while the Doctor sat with Mickey. They found a shred of life in the TARDIS but it needs to charge for 24 hours. Both men ran out to tell their beloved. When they were gone the screen sparked to life. The word 'Torchwood' appeared. Melissa put down her book to investigate. What was Torchwood? A voice suddenly pierced through the speakers.

"Hello Melissa" it said.

Melissa jumped at the mention of her name. What was going on?

"Who is this?" Melissa asked the voice.

"Torchwood" it announced.

The word sounded familiar but why had the voice waited until the Doctor had gone? Why was it important that it talked to her alone?

"What is Torchwood?" Melissa inquired.

"That doesn't matter" the computer dismissed, "We'd like to put to you a proposition"

"What kind out proposition?" Melissa got her hopes up.

Could this mysterious voice be her saviour?

"The kind that will help you get back to your family"

"What do you want me to do?" Melissa demanded.

"I want you to lead the Doctor to us" it asked in a smug voice.

"I'll do it" Melissa agreed.

...

They'd abandoned her for a hours and hours. When they came back they looked exhausted. Melissa noticed that Mickey wasn't there.

"Where's Mickey?" Melissa asked.

Rose looked tearful and deeply upset.

"Did he die or something?" Melissa guessed.

Doctor recounted the whole cyber man adventure with Melissa opened mouthed. Humans turned into robots? What next? A TV that eats you up? He explained that Mickey was no longer a part of the crew now that he'd found a cause worth following. Melissa couldn't help but think that it about time.

"I swear you two are danger magnets!" Melissa exclaimed in disbelief.

That night, Melissa heard Rose crying in her sleep. A tiny part of her felt pity but it was soon replaced by a cold indifference that she seemed to cling to these days. She was confident in her decision. Melissa continued walking to the control room, where she'd heard that voice. It told her to come back later on when she was alone. Again, it flickered to life but instead on just a name and a voice; it was a face.

The woman looked rich and confident. Melissa took an instant dislike but if she could save her, who was she to be picky?

"Hello Melissa" she welcomed in a falsely sweet voice, "I'm Yvonne"

"How do I lead the Doctor to Torchwood?" Melissa pressed.

"We'll come to that bit later. Firstly, I want you tell me everything you know about Rose Tyler. Where she lives, her family and friends"

"Why?" Melissa shrugged.

"She is his weakness and we want to exploit that weakness" she explained.

...

Melissa didn't trust that voice but beggars can't be choosers. That annoying woman had departed so she was now heading towards her bed. She bumped into the Doctor who was listening to Rose's tears. He looked like he was about to cry himself.

"What are you doing up?" the Doctor asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I sat in the control room for a while" Melissa lied.

"Can we talk?" the Doctor wondered.

"About what?" she barked.

"Can we go into the control room because I don't want to disturb Rose" he whispered.

"Fine" she caved.

They went into the main room and sat on the seats. Melissa felt sick being this close to him, especially in her night gown.

"You are going to be here for five years" the Doctor began, "We can't be at each other's throats for that long"

"Wanna bet? Spaceman" Melissa retorted.

The Doctor rolled his ancient eyes in frustration.

"I am trying to be friendly. If we don't make peace then the years will drag by. This could be the best time of your life if you let it be"

"How delusional are you? 'The best time of my life'? Are you kidding!" Melissa yelled, "I am not one of your desperate assistants. I DO NOT have family problems! My life WASN'T going nowhere! I had a job and a family that I loved. I loved my life! I'm not cut out for this travelling bullshit. Don't forget that I'm not here willingly. I didn't chose to run away with you in your magical time machine. DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!"

Melissa left the Doctor before he could reply. He heard her bedroom door slam. The Doctor sighed at his present predicament. His lame attempt at making peace had failed. The thing was that he didn't know what to say. He was keeping he from her family but she committed the crime so it was her fault. All he could hope for was that she would mellow with time.

But he rather doubted it...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prisoner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who of take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**Thank you for everything! **

Nora Ryman was fast, flash and vindictive. Selfishness and narcissism ran through her soul. Look after number one and have no regrets. That was the code she lived by. Nora was in the fashion industry as a designer. Her and her sister were completely different in everything. Melissa had always been the kindest sister and when she ran off and joined the military, they lost touch. Nora had heard that her sister had married some Captain Hart and had a son. Not that she cared about her brother-in-law or her nephew.

Miss Ryman herself wasn't a family person but she proved this when she framed her silly little sister. It made her laugh to think that Melissa was rotting in some jail cell. The two sisters had never gotten along. Nora was now on a spaceship to a far off planet with her one-way-ticket securely in her pocket. She would start over as a free woman while her sister did her time.

Isn't the criminal system perfect?

...

"How do you feel about seeing Elvis live in 1957?" the Doctor offered.

"Sounds good to me!" Rose smiled.

They were in the TARDIS and the tension between Melissa and her jailors had reached an all time high. The Doctor thought that it was her fault for breaking the law and tried not to feel any sympathy. Melissa was a criminal after all so why should he? But he couldn't help but sympathise with her.

"Will you be joining us?" the Doctor asked his prisoner.

Melissa had been reading an Agatha Christie novel and moved her eyes reluctantly to her guard. Since Melissa had been there she'd finished eight novels. This was because she hardly ever socialised with the Doctor or Rose and even if she did it would often end in an argument.

"Why should I?" Melissa snapped back in a sour tone.

"You haven't been out in a long time" he pointed out, "Some fresh air might do you good"

The man had a point and she was desperate to get out so she decided to come with them.

"O.K" she shrugged.

Suddenly the doors smacked shut and the TARDIS began to move of it's own accord.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know" the Doctor told her.

They landed roughly at wherever they were. The Doctor was looked perplexed at the screen. trying to see where they were.

"Where are we?" Rose wondered, "Are we back in that parallel world?"

"No" the Doctor said, "We're on a travel ship in the 30th century"

That caught Melissa's attention. The 30th century is where she comes from. If it was close to the year she got caught then she could escape! 

"What year?" Melissa asked.

"Don't get any ideas" the Doctor guessed, reading her mind.

"I thought we couldn't travel to her era?" Rose pointed out.

"We can't" the Doctor agreed, "So why has the TARDIS led us here?"

Maybe the TARIS was on her side? Maybe it's trying to help her escape?

"Let's go out" the Doctor suggested.

They left the TARDIS and landed on a ship which looked like it was fit for passengers. It defiantly wasn't a military craft so it must be a travel ship. All the doors had numbers on them and there was a notice board that detailed tourist destinations...etc. It was defiantly from her time and the feeling of being home was almost overwhelming. The smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs wafted through the deck.

"Is that bacon?" Rose questioned with her tummy rumbling.

"Yes it is" the Doctor sounded happy, "They must be serving lunch. Ladies will you follow me to the dining room" 

"We will indeed" Rose laughed, following him down the corridor.

Melissa was hungry so she decided to follow them. It beat sitting around the TARDIS for few hours. She could tell that they were in first class because the dining room had the finest antiques and paintings on the wall. The furnishings were straight out the mind of a rich man with too much money to burn. It all looked fit for royalty. The waiter looked like he had a stick up his arse as he surveyed his new customers with a posh belligerence.

"What can I do for you?" he asked in a snobby tone.

The Doctor smiled on of his maniac grins before speaking.

"Me and my two companions would like lunch"

"Your from first class?" the man asked in a doubtful ring.

"Yes, we are" he lied, showing his physic paper.

The waiter looked at it and begrudgingly gave them a table.

"I have a feeling he's not going to get a tip" the Doctor joked when he'd left to get some menus.

Rose laughed and then quieted up when the man approached them. Melissa looked around at the scene. There were loads of posh people stuffing their faces and to her huge surprise she recognised one of the guests.

It was her sister. Nora.

So that's why the TARIDS had lead them here. It must know she's innocent and was trying to prove it to it's master. Anger and hate erupted within her. Melissa stood up and shoved the table to one side. She ran up to her sister and started attacking her.

"Do you remember me? Sis!" she screamed.

The Doctor pulled her off but she elbowed him in the stomach and ran off after her sister who had started running down the corridor. Rose and the Doctor ran after her but Melissa was angrier so she out ran them. She caught up to her sister and continued her assault. Rose and the Doctor spilt them apart and stood between them.

"Stop it!" the Doctor was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Melissa screamed.

"I thought you were in prison?" Nora complained with blood running from her nose.

"I HATE YOU!" Melissa yelled, "YOU TORE ME APART FROM EVERYTHING THAT I LOVE. MY FAMILY, MY HOME AND MY CARRER!"

For the first time since the Doctor had met her, he believed her. He could see the passion and the hatred in her eyes. She really was innocent after all.

"Who are these two?" she gestured to the Doctor and Rose.

"THEIR MY GUARDS!" Melissa answered, "DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT MY FAMILY OR WERE YOU JUST THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF AS USUAL!"

Nora tried to run but Rose stopped her.

"Your innocent" the Doctor said out loud.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Melissa spat, "Now let me go so I can KICK HER SKANKY ARSE TO KINGDOM COME!"

"No" the Doctor refused, "We're going to the Shadow Proclamation to set this right"

...

Nora was tied up in the TARDIS. Melissa hadn't felt so happy in a long time. She was going to see her family! That thought made her want to jump for joy. Everything would soon be right again. Her name would be cleared and Nora would rot in prison for the rest of her life.

Everything was perfect until...

Nora suddenly began to spit up a yellow phlegm. She was choking on it while trying to yell for help.

"She's been poisoned!" the Doctor summarised, living up to his title.

"She can't die!" Melissa cried in panic.

"Do something" Rose pressed the Doctor.

But before they could do anything. Melissa's sister was dead. She just stood there for a moment, despite everything she was still her sister. They have the body so they can still use it as evidence. But before they could do anything the body disappeared completely. Leaving no trace.

"What just happened!" Melissa screamed.

"Is a drug someone would use if they want someone is disappear. It's used by criminals and governments. Someone wanted her dead" the Doctor told her.

Melissa sunk down Into the chair and let a stray tear run down her face. Rose sat next to her and put her arm around her and Melissa didn't shrug it off.

"We're still going to the Shadow Proclamation" the Doctor announced.

"We'll tell them what happened" Rose agreed.

...

"There is no evidence" the Judoon denied.

"We're telling the truth!" the Doctor protested.

"There is no evidence" it repeated, "If you let her free then both you and your blond woman will got to prison and your time machine will be destroyed" 

The hope that had filled Melissa's heart earlier on had dimmed and died. Nora had gotten the last laugh.

"I'm so sorry" the Doctor apologised.

"You tried" Melissa admitted, "Thanks for that"

...

Rose had gone to bed and the Doctor was shutting down TARDIS for the night. Melissa stood up to go to bed.

"Melissa?" the Doctor began.

"Yes?" Melissa turned around to face him.

"If I had the power, I would take you home" the Doctor admitted.

"I know" Melissa nodded.

"Friends then?"

"Friends" Melissa agreed.

When Melissa got back to her room the guilt started to bubble to the surface. What is she going to do about Torchwood? Will they hate her when they find out?

What was she going to do?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
